


The Cook's Apprentice

by Grundy



Category: Smith of Wootton Major - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/pseuds/Grundy
Summary: Prompt: Rider brings Alf back to the village.





	The Cook's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



“I was hoping I would see you before I returned to my country.”

“You have seen me often in your travels, Rider Cook,” answered the King. “Why now?”

“This will be my last journey in Faery,” Rider said. “And as this does not belong to me...”

A silver star sparkled in his outstretched hand.

The King did not take it.

“As you offer it to me freely, you may pass it on,” said he. “To a child of your choosing.”

“But how?” asked Rider.

“Tell me, Master Cook, have you taken your apprentice yet?” the King asked with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I had not read Smith of Wootton Major before the challenge, so I hope the drabble works!


End file.
